Amor, Artificial
by Charly Land
Summary: En el año 8769 la humanidad está condenada a vivir sumida en un mundo de sueños, sometidos por sus propias creaciones. Eren, un adolescente asignado a un robot de nombre Levi será el causante de una nueva revolución. La hora de despertar ha llegado [Riren] [Dedicado a Sora Yoru Hasiba]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levirobot. Erenhumano. AU. Universo Futurista.

 **Extensión |** 3382 palabras

 **Amor, Artificial**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Primera Ley — Un robot no hará **daño** a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño.

Segunda Ley — Un robot debe obedecer las **órdenes** dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con 1ª Ley.

Tercera Ley — Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la 1ª y 2ª Ley.

Leyes de la Robótica

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ os humanos son los únicos seres capaces de dar amor. Un amor que va de la mano con el dolor. ¿Realmente es eso el amor?

 _ **.**_

 _Año 8769 — Era de la Gloria Robótica y la Conservación Humana._

La humanidad, la especie en la cumbre de las cadenas alimenticias y existenciales, poseedores de inteligencia superior, crearon a los robot para su comodidad, para que les facilitaran su vida…pero al final del camino, cuando toda su tecnología y avance fue demasiada para un pobre planeta orgánico.

Colapsaron.

Ese mundo ya no podía ser el mundo que fue. Los humanos ya no podían vivir como antes. Aun así…debían seguir existiendo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las luces parpadeantes brillan incesantes, bañando los rostros inmóviles con ojos inquietos, ojos que siguen sin parar las secuencias de imágenes de un mundo artificial. Enormes tanquetas llenas de cuerpos conectados por cientos de alambres que le regalan una 'vida' común y normal. En un mundo de sueños navega la humanidad. Viviendo sin vivir.

El sonido de los pitidos de alarma resuena en toda la ciudad dentro del domo de cristal de protección. La hora de 'dormir' y rebobinar las secuencias ha llegado. Las grandes puertas de metal se abren y todos los robots de alto comando ZXT13 ser forman en línea y avanzan hacia las grandes cámaras que resguardan a sus preciados 'creadores'.

Los ZXT13 son la obra cumbre y sublime de esos creadores. Parecen humanos, poseen inteligencia muy por encima de un robot estándar y están capacitados para ser los máximos protectores de la humanidad, pero…ellos no sienten. Son mecánicos. Son robots.

Un robot los comanda…es la mente que mantiene la supervivencia humana.

EVA

Uno a uno los ZXT13 toman posición en frente de su 'designado'. Monitorean sus signos cerebrales y orgánicos, inyectan vitaminas, minerales y ciertas sustancias medicinales, además cambian las secuencias de imágenes para un nuevo día…EVA ha ordenado que el próximo sol sea el 'día del amor'…mañana posiblemente sea un día agitado para los 'protectores'…el monitoreo vital será mas constante.

Los humanos son demasiado frágiles, demasiados llenos de sentimientos. Problemáticos.

En un término de una hora todo el trabajo esta terminado y las secuencias han sido cambiadas y los ZXT13 abandonan las salas…todos excepto uno.

ZXT13 — Levi…uno de los pocos robots 'protectores' que poseen un doble núcleo positrónico en su cerebro…un robot de elite creado para cuidar de los especímenes que serán grandes figuras en el mundo subreal en que ahora vive la humanidad. Porque esa es la actual realidad humana y debe seguir los patrones de la misma. Guerra y Paz. Amor y Odio.

Esta vez el ZXT13 le ha tocado un varón, un niño de cabello castaño, piel acaramelada, ojos verdes y labios rosas. Un niño que ha cuidado durante dieciséis años. Un niño realmente especial. Será un libertador. ZXT13 — Levi sabe que lo será. El futuro y el mundo del niño ya esta programado para eso…pero algo en el fondo de las líneas de código del robot no quiere pase. Porque antes de ser un libertador sufrirá como un mártir. Y eso es lo que descontrola su sistema. El niño es especial…especial para él.

'Hay fantasmas en los robots'

La mano pálida — el color de la piel artificial que cubre su cuerpo — acaricia la mejilla lozana del muchacho y los ojos azules robóticos se quedan clavados en la figura durmiente.

Se llama Eren. El muchacho se llama Eren.

Eren es su dueño. Su dueño de esta ocasión

« Un robot no **hará** daño a un ser humano… »

Eso es algo que esta intrínseco en él y por eso los fantasmas de su cabeza se agitan. Esos fantasmas que lo hacen ligeramente diferente del resto de los robots. Y sabe que Eren sufrirá mucho daño. Un daño mental pero daño al fin. La mano abandona la mejilla. Sus pasos hacen eco en la sala. Las luces se apagan. Los cables quedan colgando y su chirrido es lo último que queda dentro de la sala.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La sensación fresca del agua en su cuerpo le obliga a abrir los ojos. Siente los músculos atrofiados y le arden los ojos. Hay una luz clarísima potente. Un tacto frío viaja por su piel…le arde. Tiembla y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo se despierta. Se siente confundido. Desconoce aquel lugar. Siente miedo y su respiración se agita.

— Buenos días. Bienvenido. — la voz grave, masculina pero sedosa le alerta y entonces se voltea.

En frente de él, hay un 'hombre' de piel pálida, de cabellos negros y cortos, de ojos grises con un fondo de azul cristal…demasiado atractivo para ser real. Su mirada fija sobre él le asusta.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Soy ZXT13 – Levi y esta es una de las cámaras para robots de elite.

— ¿Qué? — la sorpresa se pinta en el rostro adolescente y sus ojos se aguan —. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Los humanos no han podido crear robots. Son una fantasía.

— Existimos. En el mundo real existimos. En tu mundo subreal, no.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Mundo subreal? — el muchacho parece cada vez más confundido —. Mientes. Me has secuestrado. ¡Eres un criminal! Pero ni creas que…—

— No soy un criminal — la voz calma y grave corta la perorata del muchacho —. Soy tu cuidador. Velo porque no sufras daño. Porque vivas bien.

La risa sarcástica y atemorizada llena la habitación. El cuerpo moreno se mueve en medio de la bañera.

— ¿Qué clase de demente eres? Hablas de robots, de mundos subreales y tonterías, como piensas que creeré tus palabras. Tú eres un criminal, pero cuando mis padres noten mi ausencia, llamarán a la policía y estarás en problemas — lo señala acusatoriamente con el dedo mientras se echa hacia atrás dentro de la gran bañera, lejos del ser pálido.

— No existen los policías. Los robots tenemos disciplina, no son necesarios tales agentes. Además, tus padres están en suspensión criogénica, igual que toda la humanidad, el mundo no es como lo haz conocido. Tu mundo…— hace énfasis en eso — Fue destruido por ustedes mismos y nosotros nos encargamos de mantenerlos con vida sin tomar en cuenta sus decisiones, eso ya no importa.

— Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso — repite una y otra vez el muchacho, las lágrimas brotan si parar. No puede creer esa palabrería, él conoce su mundo, sabe lo que ha visto, lo que ha vivido y que ahora un loco venga a decirles esas cosas sin sentido es demasiado para él.

— No lo soy, no esta en mis funciones decir mentiras.

— No. — gimotea el muchacho y el robot sólo lo observa fijo, por todo los años de ver a los humanos y las secuencias programáticas, sabe que lo esta pasando con el muchacho es algo llamado shock…es algo pasajero pero que debe ser superado a través de ver las cosas de manera realista.

— Puedo mostrarte que no miento. Pero no llores más, eso me hace sentir…— sus labios se quedan entreabiertos y su cerebro no logro enlazar lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Sentir?

Los robots no sienten.

Toma de la mano al muchacho y lo saca de la bañera, aun cuando el muchacho forcejea — y él cede un poco ante eso —, lo viste con uno de sus atuendos. Un batón blanco con botones negros.

Tal vez el muchacho esta demasiado conmocionado y eso hace que al final termine siguiéndole en silencio. Usando el ascensor de cristal bajan hasta la última planta. No hay nadie. Todos los otros robots están las plantas de control, dando los reportes a EVA de cada uno de sus designados.

Cuando las grandes puertas de metal de la ultima planta se abrieron, Eren dio un paso atrás sorprendido. Las enormes torres que casi llegan hasta el vidrio del enorme domo que recubrían todo, es el panorama que lo recibe. Llora, pero sus pies se mueven siguiendo al robot. Caminan por casi dos horas, hasta que llegan a un parte donde los límites del domo son visibles.

Hay arboles gigantes rodeando todo, la bruma por la humedad boscosa es notable. Casi como una selva amazónica. La luz naranja y azuleada baña todo aquel lugar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta quedito el humano, la visión de aquel lugar es prodigiosa casi como si fuera un paraíso y no entiende porque estar encerrados, viviendo algo que es irreal, si hay un mundo vasto para estar.

— Los humanos quisieron hacer tantas cosas, inventaron muchas, entre esas a nosotros, pero al final su ambición sumada a todo su conocimiento causó un grave daño al planeta, obligaron a todas las otras especies a mutar, querían sacar beneficio de todo lo existente, pero no todo salió como querían. Todo muto para mal. Toda otra forma de vida allá afuera es letal para la humanidad. Así que nosotros que habíamos sido diseñados con la lógica de protegerlos, eso hicimos, porque notamos que ustedes no podían protegerse a si mismo. Lo haríamos por ustedes. Por eso creamos este lugar para mantenerlos a salvo…vivos.

El muchacho se derrumbó y las lágrimas bajaron a raudales.

Había estado en una mentira, toda su vida era una mentira.

Su cuerpo termina por caer inconsciente. No puede tolerar más eso.

Aquel día Eren permaneció inconsciente en la cámara, mientras tanto Levi fue hacia EVA, que le había enviado una señal de llegada. Ese día Levi supo que su cualidad especial le permitía 'tergiversar' la verdad…no mentir…sólo cambiar un poco la realidad. No le diría jamás que por decisión propia había sacado a su designado del mundo subreal.

Levi era especial…porque no seguía todas las órdenes de comando de EVA, y es que Levi tenía un secreto.

Los días posteriores de que Eren estuviera en la cámara, las cosas fueron difíciles…el adolescente aun estaba en un shock emocional y quería desquitarse con todo lo que tuviera al alcance de su suerte, incluso su mismo cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Se rascaba las pequeñas marcas de pinchazos de los cables que antes le mantenían en 'su mundo' hasta hacerlos sangrar, rompía cada cosa que había llevado Levi para él y golpea al robot a mas no poder.

Dos semanas fueron así, hasta que el muchacho pareció entender que nada podía hacer para remediar la situación en la que estaba. Se volvió silencioso y sumiso.

En medio del silencio y el contacto constante, el robot y el humano crearon un vínculo. Una confianza total para con el otro. De todos modos, en ese mundo sólo se tenían entre ellos.

Al cabo de seis meses el muchacho había cambiado de actuar, ahora era como una lapa para con Levi.

Dependencia.

Eren padecía el síndrome de Dependencia, se dijo el robot así mismo. Al no conocer el mundo real tal y como era y no tener a nadie más, el muchacho había desarrollado aquel síndrome. Pero esa dependencia creaba más y más vacios en su cerebro, códigos y líneas que se unían ahí…en esa parte especial de él y confundían todo…era como si el fuera capaz de sentir…sentir un algo determinado por el joven…pero no sabia como nombrarlo.

Y Eren en cambio pensaba algo diferente…el robot era como su maestro, su protector, quien lo cuidaba y brindaba todo lo que necesitaba…estaba fascinado por el ser. Jamás nadie lo había tratado — o creía haber sido tratado — como lo hacia él. Y eso le gustaba, lo hacia sentir especial…amado. Y Eren se sonrojaba al pensar en eso…porque se sentía tonto, porque sabia que no era posible.

« Un robot no **siente** … »

Pero él era un mocoso y era humano. Los humanos no podían detener su sentir y erraban constantemente.

Así que lo dejaba pasar…además que su mente también estaba en otra cosa.

La humanidad no podía estar viviendo en sueño por siempre. Debían despertar y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Tenían que regresarle al mundo su equilibro y belleza.

Él debía liberarlos.

Y durante una noche en la bañera mientras Levi lo aseaba, se lo hizo saber.

Desnudos en medio del agua la conversación salió sin más.

— Ayúdame — fue la primera palabra que soltó Eren y Levi se le quedo viendo fijo —. Ayúdame a sacarlos de ahí.

— Los humanos son dañinos para ellos mismos. Se destruirán.

— Si eso piensas, ¿Por qué me sacaste de se mundo a mi?

— Eres diferente. Además tú…

— No lo soy. Soy igual a ellos, soy un humano, Levi.

— ….—

— Ayúdame.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente de esto?

— Quiero que sean libres, que enmienden sus errores…que el mundo vuelva a ser como era antes…como ese mundo que nos dan en esos sueños.

— Será difícil.

— Pero no imposible — la sonrisa luminosa nació en los labios rosas y Levi se quedo contemplándola durante varios segundos, demasiado obnubilado con aquel gesto que no vio como el muchacho se subía sobre su cadera y enredaba los brazos en su cuello — ¿Verdad que no? Levi — su nombre salió de aquellos labios como un ronroneo — El desear algo hace de los imposibles posibles — y entonces lo besó.

Eren llevaba el mando, era él quien movía los labios y le daba continuidad al beso, en algún momento Levi movió los labios también, solo un poquito y fue ahí cuando Eren se separó. La sonrisa seguía ahí.

— ¿Sabes qué es hacer el amor, Levi? — las mejillas sonrojadas del muchacho eran una prueba de su sentir.

Los ojos grisáceos azulados le vieron tan fijo como solían hacerlo.

— Se que es el coito, ustedes los humanos le llaman a ese acto 'hacer el amor'

— ¿Entonces si sabes?

— Si.

— Quiero hacerlo — las palabras salieron como un susurro.

— Todos los humanos están…—

Los decibeles de mas en la voz de Eren lo calló.

— Contigo. — casi fue un gritó pero luego bajo hasta casi ser un suspiro —. Quiero hacerlo contigo — se mordió los labios.

— Te va a doler. No debo dañarte.

— Te lo ordeno — la seguridad aplastó a la timidez —. Te ordeno a ti, ZXT13 – Levi, hacerme el amor.

Los ojos del robot brillaron en un tono mas azul y los dedos de las manos acariciaron los labios.

— No debí contarte eso — movió un poco la cabeza en señal de negación.

— No puedes mentir — se rio el muchacho.

— A ti nunca.

Levantándolo en brazos lo saco de la bañera, el piso se mojo completamente igual que el pequeño mueble que servia de cama para Eren. Realmente era pequeño para ambos seres. Pero con Eren debajo de Levi, era hasta cómodo y oportuno.

Era algo extraño, pero no mecánico. Era algo más bien torpe. Pero era normal, no es como si lo hubieran hecho antes. Había sentimientos, una mezcla de cosas en sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

Eren y Levi eran algo especiales. Eran algo diferentes, cada uno poseyendo algo que no debía estar.

Levi había estado existiendo desde hace muchos siglos, desde antes de que la humanidad fuera sometida, su creador le había puesto un corazón humano. El del humano de quien tomó la forma. Él era uno de los pocos con doble núcleo positrónico, de los escasos que tenían una forma casi totalmente humana y él único capaz de sentir. Aunque nunca lo había podido definir, porque para él eran como fantasmas en sus códigos…lo eran hasta que se le fue asignado Eren…en el momento en que salió del vientre artificial. Desde el primer momento que lo contempló, aquel órgano en su interior se removió y no supo entender que era. Porque según toda la información biológica humana, es el cerebro quien emite las sustancias que hacen sentir…y eso en él no era humano. Pero al parecer se equivocaron, porque su corazón sentía y ahora sabia lo que sentía por el moreno.

En cuanto a Eren…se podría decir que incluso los humanos mutaron, pero debido a su situación no es como si lo supieran realmente. De todos modos nunca se había utilizado aquel don.

Beso a beso, caricias errantes por las pieles y fricciones de ambos cuerpos fue la manera en que se unieron. Los gemidos y soniditos primero adoloridos y luego placenteros por parte de Eren más el rechinar del mueble fue lo que inundo la cámara durante un buen rato.

Dos corazones unidos mediante un acto de entrega.

Las marcas violáceas en el cuerpo del adolescente a la mañana siguiente eran la prueba viviente de que su relación había cambiado, de que el vínculo que habían creado se había estrechado más allá de lo que debió ser.

Un vínculo que desencadenaría en una nueva gran revolución.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido de la explosión resuena dentro de todo el lugar, los robots se arremolinan en torno al lugar afectado, tratando de repararlo, buscando al culpable. EVA ha enviado el mensaje de alerta extrema a todos los robots. Deben encontrar al traidor que esta tratando de devastar su utopía, su lógica innegable.

Hay un total descontrol allá afuera…pero los causantes ya están adentros.

Eren corre en todos los pasillos, desactivando cada puerta hasta llegar a las cámaras donde los humanos 'duerme'.

Levi esta en la sala de comando principal, sus ojos resplandecen en un tono azul cristal, en su mano derecho un pequeño dispositivo que contiene un virus para acabar con el cerebro de todo aquel mundo.

— No sabes lo que haces. Tu traición condenara a la humanidad.

— No pasará. Ellos sobrevivirán. No puedes someter a una especie por querer mantenerla viva. Deben de aprender por ellos mimos a sobrevivir.

— No. Ellos no pueden hacerlo solos.

— Pueden y lo harán — el dispositivo es introducido y el virus infecta todo el software de EVA…sus comandos se apagan y las ordenes se desactivan en los robots que aun estaban buscando a los infiltrados.

En las cámaras de suspensión criogénica, Eren ya ha desactivado los comandos automáticos. Dentro de las tanquetas los humanos abren los ojos. La luz blanquísimas de las lámparas le dan directo en el rostro.

La humanidad ha regresado de su mundo de sueños. Es la hora de enfrentar la realidad. Las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En frente al gran edificio que resguardaba a los únicos sobrevivientes la humanidad están formados los robots y los humanos. Desde arriba de los escalones, Eren y Levi ven a todos los presentes. La voz de Eren resuena en todo el lugar.

— Nosotros los humanos, hemos sido los causantes del mal que nos llevó al sometimiento, ha llegado el momento de enmendar los errores, de ser justos con nuestro actuar. Destruimos este mundo, lo convertimos en una amenaza para nosotros mismos y acabamos con nuestro hogar. Reparar ese daño ya no es posible, pero podemos volver a empezar. Buscaremos un nuevo mundo, un nuevo hogar y ahí hacer las cosas bien. Creamos a los robots para cuidarnos y eso hicieron, no deben haber rencores contra ellos, veamos como los aliados que son para empezar de nuevo. De todos modos entre más ayuda mejor. Esta vez no se deben cometer los mismos errores.

El sonido de aplausos y ovaciones inunda el lugar.

Eren gira el rostro y sus ojos se conectan con Levi. Tomados de la mano saben que el momento del renacimiento ha llegado.

El castaño sonríe ante sus pensamientos. La humanidad siempre busca hacer las cosas a su conveniencia y eso no va a cambiar, pero pueden hacerlo para un bien mayor y eso debe ser lo importante. Acariciándose el vientre sabe que esta en lo correcto. Incluso el mismo es así.

Un mes después el sonido del domo rompiéndose más el de los propulsores de la nave "Alas de Libertad" llena todo el aire. El viaje para encontrar un nuevo hogar a comenzado y esta vez cuando lo encuentren la humanidad sabe que tiene que hacer las cosas bien.

Todos los actos tienen consecuencias, algunas buenas otras malas, posiblemente el amor sea lo única bueno después de tanto caos. Un amor que se puede encontrar en el lugar menos imaginable.

Porque el amor rompe siempre las cadenas de lo imposible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Notas finales:**

Y no me pregunte como nació esta idea, la responsable es Sora…ella fue la que me metió la idea en la cabeza y Charly es tremenda y hace cosas raras…Espero aun con todo esto, que les haya gustado y que lograran entenderle….esto pasa de ver tanta película de robot.

PD: Eren si esta panzón. Recuerden que nuestro ADN esta integrado en todos nuestros órganos. Levi tiene un corazón humano….así que deduzcan esa acción. Sumen uno mas uno y listo.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
